beyond_bordersfandomcom-20200216-history
Walter Atwood
"You ARE expendable! Because you're SOLDIERS, Jack, just like I am! And soldiers sacrifice themselves so others won't have to. You think I like lying down with dogs like Noori? You're damn right it's a necessary evil! You know why? Because we're at war, my friends. Make no mistake, just because we're telling people to keep streaming and shopping, we're in a dog fight for everything we hold to be true. And without men like me, without men willing to do what is necessary, we will LOSE!" Walter Atwood ' a.k.a. '"Bishop" is the Deputy Director of the FBI and a killer by Proxy who appeared in Blowback. Background At some time, he worked for the FBI and became close friends with Jack Garrett. Blowback He appears in this episode saying that "he got Garrett's back" and listens to each of Garrett's IRT team members testimony. After taking a break, he tells Linda Barnes to "tread lightly and think of it as a game of chess." It was revealed later that Edward Delgado knew Walter was a corrupt cop which is why he tried to run. When the jig was up, he tried to frame Matthew Simmons for not using a secured line by hacking into his system and Russ Montgomery for hacking to a military global nuclear bomb to make it crash near where his team is located to save them from handling heavy gunfire by a cult group when help is delayed. Clara Seger was able to call Edward Delgado's wife, Amelia where she reveals a picture that her late husband sent to her while he was overseas. Clara later had Penelope Garcia isolate the photograph and hack into Walter's FBI computer where it was revealed he was the traitor. Garrett was furious and disgusted at the fact that Walter was willing to have Garrett and his team killed just for his selfish ends which he responds that "they are soldiers to make the sacrifice needed to make the world a better place." He is then incarcerated and never heard of again. Modus Operandi Walter's murders and attempted murders were all carried out by proxy, conspiring to smuggle Kurjikstanian children and hiring the Brotherhood of Faith to murder Keri Lodel, Aron Sabri, and Edward Delgado and attempt to murder the IRT by varying means; he, however, personally orchestrated the false incriminations of Delgado and Matthew Simmons and the incrimination of Russ Montgomery despite all their soon following exonerations. Profile According to Garrett, the unsub is described as a chess enthusiast and used the nickname "Bishop" because of the ability to move slyly without being noticed and to be cunning and corrupt. He justifies his actions as "protecting the greater good", saying the ends always justify the means. Walter even filled in the blanks on his own profile by saying chess "requires patience, understanding of strategy, and human weakness. Plus, you always get to be king.", revealing his inflated sense of superiority, attention to detail and planning, and apathy over others' weaknesses and even amusement and gratification over increasing, exploiting, and taking advantage of them. Ironically, the bishop is neither the most valuable neither the most versatile piece in chess, hinting his egotism is fanatical and he has some insecurity over his subordination. Perhaps he may also accept his subordination sop he can use it as tool and a weapon when he feels necessary. The enthusiasm over chess suggests a delight over "playing games" doing the say with others to treat them as his "toys" or "pieces", motivated to gratify them and degrade them where and over what they shouldn't be. He probably chose "Bishop" out of all chess pieces because the moves aren't directly offensive, defensive, or even somewhere in the middle, but unevenly maneuvering, making its movements and actions less predictable. Known Victims * Numerous Kurjikistanian children (assisted in their smuggling) * Keri Lodel (repeatedly stabbed by men in the Brotherhood of Faith) * Aron Sabri (pushed off a balcony by men in the Brotherhood of Faith, dying from fatal blunt-force trauma) * Edward Delgado (framed for Keri's and Aron's murders; late shot by men in the Brotherhood of Faith) * Jack Garrett (attempted to kill through men in the Brotherhood of Faith, but was foiled by him) * Clara Seger (attempted to kill through men in the Brotherhood of Faith, but was foiled by her with aid of Amelia Delgado and Penelope Garcia) * Mae Jarvis (attempted to kill through men in the Brotherhood of Faith) * Matthew Simmons (attempted to kill through men in the Brotherhood of Faith and frame, but was foiled with aid of Clara Seger) * Russ Montgomery (attempted to have incarcerated, but was proven innocent and saved by Jack Garrett) Appearances *Season Two **Blowback Category:Beyond Borders Characters Category:North American Criminals